To be a Puff
by MistBlade8
Summary: I want to make a difference in life. That's always been my goal. Another one of my goals was not to fall in love with an arrogant toerag. But that didn't work out, so if I fail... well, I don't want to fail, so let's not dwell on that. Anyway, let me tell you what it takes to be a true Puff...
1. Chapter 1

Ella House here. How are you? Wait… you're staring at my face. _Rude!_ What, never seen a girl with multicolour eyes before? Cue sigh. Of course you haven't. I'm the only one.

Well, here's the story of how I set out on a journey that would change my life – and my family – forever.

It was my first year at Hogwarts. Mum saw me onto to train; Dad was too busy to come. Or care. Whatever you called it.

Anyway, I was on the Hogwarts express, and I saw someone do a double take. Sighing, I focused on one feeling – excitement. Immediately my eyes turned an electric blue, my nose scrunched up like Mum's did when she morphed. I was half–metamorphmagus, which was what I got for having a couldn't care less Father. Ah well, no need to dwell.

"Bye Honey!" my mother yelled as the train started to move. I smiled at her happily.

"I," I declared, "Am going to change that darn school for the better!"

My mother grinned. "I know you will. Good luck!" the train rounded the corner, and I immediately felt guilty for leaving her behind. Nevertheless, I held in my emotions until the corridor cleared, and then slowly morphed my eyes to a deep blue-green. Sorrow and guilt.

Suddenly I heard raised voiced coming from the compartment next to me. Curious, I moved to the door and peered in. two dark-haired boys were arguing furiously, and a small redheaded girl was watching them, resigned.

"…I won't be in Slytherin! I _Won't!_" the smaller of the boys yelled. The other boy laughed.

"Of course you will, Al, it's obvious!" he smirked, enjoying Al's discomfort. The redhead lifted her head.

"Leave Al alone, James!" she scolded. James grinned cockily.

"Why should I?" James asked. I strode into the room, my eyes the empty grey, almost crystal of contempt.

"Maybe," I told him sarcastically, "Because it's rude and sadistic to do so?"

The redhead nodded and stared at me in awe as James struggled for words. I gave him an icy glare and turned to the young boy named Al. "If you're in Slytherin, then Slytherin will have gained an excellent student," I told him kindly. He broke out in a grin.

"That's exactly what my Dad said to me! And you – you got James to shut up! Not even Mum can accomplish that!"

I grinned back. "It's a gift. Comes of having an idiot father. But _your_ father seems very wise."

James seemed to find his voice, and snorted. "Of course he's wise, he's Harry Potter! Did you think we were stupid? I can tell you're hoping we'll mention you, and then you can tell your friends that you told Harry Potter he's wise!"

I was silent as he finished his rant. Then I asked him, "Who's Harry Potter? If you have nothing nice to say to me, then maybe you should keep your opinion to yourself. _Silencio._" I drew my wand (Elm, 10 inch, Phoenix feather, hard) and flicked it. James tried to say more, but found that his voice was gone. I smirked, flicking my wand once more and saying the counter charm. "Now leave, please. I would like to get to know these two _nice_ people."

He left hurriedly, and the redhead spoke. "Excuse me, what year are you in?" she sounded timid, afraid. I winked. "First. My name's Ella House, by the way. And you are?"

Her mouth worked, but no sound came out. Al broke in, grinning. "That's Rose Weasley, and I'm Albus Potter." He scrutinised me, before saying, "That was some wicked spell work. And are you a muggleborn?"

I shrugged. "You could say that. My mother's a witch, but she was a muggleborn and I grew up knowing a lot of muggle things. My father," I scowled, "Is a muggle. He's a good-for-nothing muggle, but a muggle nonetheless."

Rose found her voice. "When you scowled, your eyes flashed grey. Why?" she stated simply.

"Oh, I'm half metamorphmagus. My father's genes prevent me from changing anything but my eyes, unless I screw up my face and concentrate really hard. And I often find it hurts to do changes to my height. So my eyes change constantly _unless_ I concentrate, and my hair changes _when_ I concentrate. Oh, and eye change is according to mood. Oh, and when i'm _really _angry my hair turns red too."

Rose nodded, captivated. "And your spell! We don't learn silencio until third year!"

I was taken aback. "Really? I dug out my mother's old textbooks and I found that it was easy!"

"You'll be in Ravenclaw," said Rose.

"No way! Did you see how she handled James? And he's older than us! Gryffindor all the way!" countered Albus.

I raised my hand. "Um, actually I wanted to get into Hufflepuff. But I don't know if I'm good enough." I looked at the floor.

"_What?"_ chorused Rose and Albus. Rose continued. "People think Hufflepuff is a boring house. Why would you want to go into there?"

"For the reasons you just said. People think it's a boring house, they don't want to see that Hufflepuffs are trustworthy and loyal; they'll do anything to protect their own!" I told them. "My mother was in Hufflepuff. She said people under-appreciated her house, that people forgot its name. I'm going to make it famous."

I heard slow clapping from the doorway and turned to see James Potter and another boy with flaming hair like Rose. The flame-haired one was clapping, and said, "A wonderful speech for a wonderful lady. May I ask, oh, icy-eyed one, how old are you?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Eleven," I told him, turning my wand slowly in my fingers. Al and Rose sniggered as Flame-Head kept talking. "And you _want_ to be in Hufflepuff? I'm Fred Weasley, and you are?" I gave a small smile.

"I am… curious. How does your head fit through the corridors?"

"Well, curious, that is a good question. But first, how can you be so cocky when you want to be placed in the loser house?" my eyes turned orange with anger, and I was so angry that for a moment my hair matched it. In an ice-cold voice, I said, very clearly, "_Petrificus Totalus."_ Fred's body went rigid. Still furious, I turned to James. "Take him to your compartment. Let him treat it as a lesson; never treat others as inferior to yourself. We are all equal." I waved my wand, and Fred became mobile. I turned around. "Goodbye, boys!" I called, before Albus and Rose began to chat animatedly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, it's me! Well, obviously. Anyway, on with the disclaimer**:

**If I'm J K Rowling, why am I writing under my Pottermore username? (Hint; add me!)**

By the end of the train ride, I had truly gotten to know my new friends.

Rose Weasley was the shy daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley, who, she explained, had helped defeat the most evil wizard of all time. She loved reading, like me, but she hoped to be in Gryffindor like her parents.

Albus Potter was the son of the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, who had finished off the evil Lord Voldemort. Al was clever, but he was fiercely protective, and wanted with all his heart to be a Gryffindor.

At first I was slightly upset that we would probably be in different houses, but Rose, seeing my eyes, reassured me that even though they would sleep elsewhere, I could go see them anytime at dinner and we would share many lessons. We might, she explained, even be in the same house!

My spirits were further lifted when we stepped onto the platform in Hogsmeade and were met by a giant man. Al and Rose shouted, "Hagrid!" and ran to hug the man, but I remained further behind. I held my hand out to him. "Hello Professor, I'm Ella House." The man chuckled and shook my hand. "Rubeus Hagrid, but you can call me Hagrid, everyone does. I smiled and nodded, and Rose chimed in, "She hexed James and Freddy! With silencio as well!"

Hagrid looked impressed. "Tha' would be a third year charm!" I grinned.

"He was teasing Al about Slytherin," I explained and he chuckled.

"You're a righ' Hufflepuff, you," he told me, and I flushed with pride.

We got in the boats and before we knew it, we were in the great hall. I noticed James and Fred at the Gryffindor table, and I winked at them. Freddy grinned broadly, and James flushed but did the same. Rose whispered in my ear, "Did Jamie just _blush?_" I shrugged, pointing to the sorting hat. It opened its brim to sing, then fell silent as Professor Longbottom lead out names from a list.

"Acres, Margaret!" a small girl with short, dark curly hair stumbled up the steps and put on the hat. It thought for a moment, then, "_Hufflepuff!"_ the table on our immediate right erupted in cheers.

"Bones, Enid!" went to Ravenclaw, and so on until,

"House, Ella!" I walked up the steps, my eyes brown with worry.

"_No need to worry dear, I'll help you find where you belong." _ A small amused voice told me. "_Now, exceedingly clever, incredible bravery, astounding loyalty, but where to put you?"_

"_Excuse me, Mr sorting hat? Could I offer my opinion?" _ I asked.

The hat chuckled. "_Of course my dear. What is it you have to say?"_

There was murmuring in the great hall, but I ignored it. "_Well Ravenclaw sounds wonderful, and I love Gryffindor, but I'd like to be a Hufflepuff and help do the house justice. It has such a boring reputation, and I'd like to change that. If that's OK with you, sir." _I finished in a small voice.

"_OK, I can tell you are destined to change the wizarding world for the better, Miss House. HUFFLEPUFF!" _it shouted the last bit, and as I took it off with a murmured thanks, I could have sworn it winked at me.

I sat down next to Margaret Acres, and listened as Professor Longbottom called out, "Longbottom, Alicia!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the sorting hat yelled, and as Alicia came to sit down I gave her a big hug, which she returned, surprised.

A few more people were sorted, then, "Potter, Albus!" whispered comments flew about the room, and Albus stepped up to the sorting hat. Minutes passed, then, "GRYFFINDOR!" I whooped loudly and Al gave me a thumbs up.

More eleven year olds, with Diana Roadworthy and Elizabeth Terry joining Margaret, Alicia and I at the Hufflepuff table.

"Weasley, Rose!" the hat deliberated, then yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!" again I cheered, and Rose mouthed 'see you at breakfast' at me from across the room. I nodded, just as the sorting ended.

Headmistress McGonagall stood, before giving us warnings about the forbidden forest and magic in the corridors before allowing us to talk to our friends and start the feast.

Our food disappeared from our plates and McGonagall dismissed us. A prefect stood up and all first years followed him down the steps. As we neared a group of barrels, I brushed past a portrait of a bowl of fruit and heard the pear giggle. Before I could investigate, the prefect began to speak.

"Congratulations! I'm Prefect Gabriel Truman, and I'm delighted to welcome you to HUFFLEPUFF HOUSE. Our emblem is the badger, an animal that is often underestimated, because it lives quietly until attacked, but which, when provoked, can fight off animals much larger than itself, including wolves. Our house colours are yellow and black, and our common room lies one floor below the ground, on the same corridor as the kitchens.

Now, there are a few things you should know about Hufflepuff house. First of all, let's deal with a perennial myth about the place, which is that we're the least clever house. WRONG. Hufflepuff is certainly the least boastful house, but we've produced just as many brilliant witches and wizards as any other. Want proof? Look up Grogan Stump, one of the most popular Ministers for Magic of all time. He was a Hufflepuff – as were the successful Ministers Artemesia Lufkin and Dugald McPhail. Then there's the world authority on magical creatures, Newt Scamander; Bridget Wenlock, the famous thirteenth-century Arithmancer who first discovered the magical properties of the number seven, and Hengist of Woodcroft, who founded the all-wizarding village of Hogsmeade, which lies very near Hogwarts School. Hufflepuffs all.

So, as you can see, we've produced more than our fair share of powerful, brilliant and daring witches and wizards, but, just because we don't shout about it, we don't get the credit we deserve. Ravenclaws, in particular, assume that any outstanding achiever must have come from their house. I got into big trouble during my third year for duelling a Ravenclaw prefect who insisted that Bridget Wenlock had come from his house, not mine. I should have got a week of detentions, but Professor Sprout let me off with a warning and a box of coconut ice.

Hufflepuffs are trustworthy and loyal. We don't shoot our mouths off, but cross us at your peril; like our emblem, the badger, we will protect ourselves, our friends and our families against all-comers. Nobody intimidates us.

However, it's true that Hufflepuff is a bit lacking in one area. We've produced the fewest Dark wizards of any house in this school. Of course, you'd expect Slytherin to churn out evil-doers, seeing as they've never heard of fair play and prefer cheating over hard work any day, but even Gryffindor (the house we get on best with) has produced a few dodgy characters.

What else do you need to know? Oh yes, the entrance to the common room is concealed in a stack of large barrels in a nook on the right hand side of the kitchen corridor. Tap the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff', and the lid will swing open. We are the only house at Hogwarts that also has a repelling device for would-be intruders. If the wrong lid is tapped, or if the rhythm of the tapping is wrong, the illegal entrant is doused in vinegar.

You will hear other houses boast of their security arrangements, but it so happens that in more than a thousand years, the Hufflepuff common room and dormitories have never been seen by outsiders. Like badgers, we know exactly how to lie low – and how to defend ourselves.

Once you've opened the barrel, crawl inside and along the passageway behind it, and you will emerge into the cosiest common room of them all. It is round and earthy and low-ceilinged; it always feels sunny, and its circular windows have a view of rippling grass and dandelions.

There is a lot of burnished copper about the place, and many plants, which either hang from the ceiling or sit on the windowsills. Our Head of house, Professor Pomona Sprout, is Head of Herbology, and she brings the most interesting specimens (some of which dance and talk) to decorate our room – one reason why Hufflepuffs are often very good at Herbology. Our overstuffed sofas and chairs are upholstered in yellow and black, and our dormitories are reached through round doors in the walls of the common room. Copper lamps cast a warm light over our four-posters, all of which are covered in patchwork quilts, and copper bed warmers hang on the walls, should you have cold feet.

Our house ghost is the friendliest of them all: the Fat Friar. You'll recognise him easily enough; he's plump and wears monk's robes, and he's very helpful if you get lost or are in any kind of trouble.

I think that's nearly everything. I must say, I hope some of you are good Quidditch players. Hufflepuff hasn't done as well as I'd like in the Quidditch tournament lately.

You should sleep comfortably. We're protected from storms and wind down in our dormitories; we never have the disturbed nights those in the towers sometimes experience.

And once again: congratulations on becoming a member of the friendliest, most decent and most tenacious house of them all."

The first years grinned as Truman tapped the barrel and we crawled into our common room.

Our dorm was warm and cosy, and I snagged a bed right in between Alicia and Margie. Soon I was falling asleep, ready for a new start tomorrow.

James pov.

"What about the House girl, can we prank her?" Freddy whined. I shook my head, not knowing why.

"No. not her." Freddy snickered.

"Has the famous Potter lost his sense of adventure? Is he scared?"

"No, I-" he cut me off again.

"Has ickle Jamie got a _crush?"_ I was silent. Freddy howled with laughter. "Don't worry James. I'm your wingman, I won't tell. She might hex me!" he shuddered theatrically. "I'm actually scared of her, James!"

* * *

**Tell me what you think guys! Reviews + Readers = Happy Me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; shout out to my Pottermore buddy, RockCollector! Thanks for your amazing advice! Also, the information about Hufflepuff (Basically the whole of Gabriel Truman's speech) belongs to JK Rowling, along with everything else. *sobs hysterically***

THIRD YEAR

I was at the Weasley's for the week. Mum had to go with Dad on a stupid bank thingy, and I was sleeping round Rose's. I would have gone to Alicia's or Margie's, but Rose needed some company. I could even have gone to Al's, but James was there, and, as I told Al in his letter, I couldn't stand the arrogant prat.

Anyway, I was at the Weasley's, and it was the morning of Al's birthday. There was going to be a formal dinner party, and so Rose was poring through her wardrobe for clothes for me. I rolled my eyes, going over to my trunk and fishing out my enchanted dress. I went to the bathroom, waving to a sleepy looking Hugo as I went.

"Rosie, look!" I posed in front of her, and she gasped. A knee length cotton dress, held at the middle with a black sash, with spaghetti straps. But that wasn't all. At the moment it was Sky blue, to match my excited eyes, but as moments went by it turned yellow, showing my discomfort. "Err, Rosie?" I tried, and she beamed at me. "Perfect."

I changed into my normal clothes and went downstairs to find Hermione making pancakes. "Wow, Hermione, there look wonderful!" I told her, and she winked at me. "Eat up, then get ready. We're leaving at eleven."

Rose scoffed down her food, and dragged me upstairs. "How would you like my hair?" I asked her. In the 2 years I'd known her, I knew that she had a clear idea of what my hair should be.

"Dark auburn, more brown than red, waist-length and slightly wavy." I did as she said, tweaking the colour until she was satisfied. Then I waited patiently as she pulled half my hair up, leaving the other half streaming down my back. When I was changed, she brought out her cream bag, and I waited equally patiently for her to do my makeup.

"Done!" she finally announced, flouncing into the room. I grinned. "Scor will love it!" Scor Malfoy was in Ravenclaw, and had a huge crush on Rose. She blushed before dragging me downstairs. We left in a hurry.

* * *

"El!" Albus yelled, lifting me and spinning me around. I squealed, hugging him tightly.

"Al! happy birthday!" Albus grinned and hugged Rose. "Are Ali and Margie here?" I asked. Al flushed when I mentioned Margie's name.

"Yeah, in the lounge." He said, and I grinned happily. If there was a boy blushing, I'd done my job.

I ran into the lounge, and Ali and Margie were waiting for me. I hugged them both tightly, then turned to greet Al's parents. "Hi, Ginny. Hi, Harry!" Ginny and Harry both gave me a hug, as I had stayed with them over the last summer.

"Hey, El, how's it going?" Harry grinned. He liked Ali, Margie and I, mainly because we knew not to stare. We 'Puffs knew that everyone was the same, and didn't treat him differently to other adults, just because he was a war hero.

"Good, thanks! Hermione and Ron have been ever so kind!" Hermione gave me a fond smile, and suddenly I found it hard to breathe.

This was due to the new belt I had acquired. "Hey there, Lils. What's up with you?"

"Jamie won't give me my wand back!" she squealed unhappily, but I knew the real Lily Potter. She was down to earth, brave, and she said to me the exact same thing I had told my Mum when we were going to Hogwarts the first year. In short, I loved her like my own sister.

I shot an apologetic smile at the adults, then walked to the kitchen door. "James," I said, raising an eyebrow. It was all I had to do. James walked over to Lily and gave her the wand back. I smiled at him, and he flushed. Lily skipped out of the kitchen and I followed. Ginny smiled at me. "I don't know how you do it, dear." My dress and eyes were a soft orange of smugness.

"He's scared of her!" Lily piped up from next to me. The adults roared with laughter as Al, Rosie and Scor entered the room.

"Why would James be scared of Ella?" asked Ron.

"Because she got him with the silencing charm on the train!" Al said happily.

"In your second year? That's impressive, dear!" Hermione told me, and I blushed, my dress turning violet at the praise. Rose's eyes shone.

"Nope, first. As we were going to Hogwarts. Hadn't even been sorted."

Freddy and his parents, George and Angelina walked in, and Al pointed at Freddy. "Got Freddy with a full body-bind for dissing Hufflepuff, too!"

I flushed harder, but not as much as Freddy. "I wasn't expecting it!" he muttered defensively, sending a pleading look at James. James shook his head as Hermione stared at me.

"Ella, did you really cast the silencing charm on James before you'd gone to Hogwarts?" I nodded, and she enveloped me in a hug. "Good for you, honey, that's advanced stuff!"

Angelina was astounded. "First year? Why aren't you in Ravenclaw, hon?"

I lifted my head. "I wanted to stop the prejudice between houses, make sure people never called Hufflepuff the 'last resort' house." Ali and Margie nodded emphatically and I continued. "The hat also wanted to put me in Gryffindor, so I simply asked the sorting hat – politely – to put me in Hufflepuff, because I wanted to help." A stunned silence greeted my words, and then Lily whispered, "I want to help too!" no-one but me heard, they were already having a conversation, but I bent down to her level and whispered, "Good. You, Lily Luna Potter, would make an excellent Puff." She flushed with pleasure and I held out my hand for her to take.

* * *

James found me in the kitchen, along with Freddy. I could just about stand them seperately; both at once was alarming. I looked down, cursing my dress as it flushed a yellow of discomfort. When I looked up, Freddy was gone.

I was washing the table down after dinner. Margie and Ali had gone home, and it was just me and the Potter-Weasley Clan. I smiled at James as he picked up a rag and joined me in scrubbing the table. James flushed bright red, and I was wondering what I should say when Rose peeped in.

"El, Mum and Dad say it's time to go!"

"Okay!" I said brightly, smiling at James as a form of goodbye. He grabbed my hand, then seemed to think better of it, releasing it quickly.

I waved once to Freddy, hugged the adults and Al, winked at Lily – and then we were gone.

James POV

I dropped the rag and grabbed her hand. I wanted to say goodbye, give a hug, _something_ – but I was just too shy. She left the room with a frown of confusion, and again I had to rely on Freddy not to spill the beans. I heard the floo flare up, and I knew she was gone.

Lily walked in with a smirk. "You're lucky she finds it impossible to believe she's pretty – otherwise you'd have been busted!"

I bit my lip, looking at her beseechingly, and she conceded. "Okay, my lips are ssealed, but maybe I can point her in the right direction…" she said with a smile.

I grinned at her. "That's why you're my favourite sister."

Lily left the room, muttering something about "Only sister," and "Prat." Suddenly Al came bursting into the room, looking troubled.

"So, what's up, little bro?" I asked.

"Stay away from Ella!" he blurted. "I don't want her to get hurt, and you – well, you break hearts, Jamie. There's no easy way to say this. And -" he was cut off as a barn owl swooped in. he deftly caught it, reading the letter swiftly. Al paled visibly and ran through the house to the study.

"Dad!" Al burst into the room, and Dad jumped. Al thrust the parchment under his nose, and Dad took it. He shook slightly, and I didn't understand why until he said, "Ella's parents were murdered. By an escaped death eater."

Mum heard and burst into tears. Ella's mother had become a close friend of mum's during the two years of school Ella had.

We flooed over to uncle Ron's house. Mum told Aunt Hermione and she, too, began to cry. We hadn't bargained for Rose's reaction.

Poor Rosie spent too much time at Ella's over the summer. The two girls were in Rose's room when Al went in to break the news. I followed, and they were rigid in their seats. Then all of a sudden Rose was holding a sobbing girl in her arms as tears ran down her own face.

Life was never fair, but at that moment, everything just stopped and looked down on the pair of girls.

So much heartbreak was hard to bear.


	4. Chapter 4

Tears made tracks on my face, but I swiped them away angrily. Why was it my mother? My sweet, kind mother who wouldn't say boo to a goose? Rose was sobbing still, but it had a hypnotic rhythm to it and I soon fell fast asleep.

* * *

Everywhere was white and misty. Gradually everything came into focus, and I found myself standing in – Kings Cross Station?

Suddenly I saw my mother boarding a train. I ran towards her, screaming her name. She spotted me and waved sadly. "Make a difference, El. It's too late for me, but you can succeed. Oh Ella, I'm sorry we didn't get more time together, but I promise it's for the best." The train began to move, and she called out, "Lily will help you! Darling, I love you!"

She was gone.

* * *

I woke with a start, and jumped up. The clock said 7am, and we had to get to the station and onto the Hogwarts Express by 11. I shook Rose awake, and she stared at my face.

"Why aren't you upset anymore?" she asked, confused. I gave her a half-hearted smile.

"Life goes on. This will motivate me; mother was underappreciated, and she won't get a mention in the paper. No-one will know that I have lost a loved one. Everyone should get a mention, and I will work harder to make Hufflepuff famous!"

"How will you do that?" Rose asked.

I smiled mischievously. "Quidditch."

I had been practicing in secret, and I was now pretty good, I thought. Rose had seen me play, and said that I was the best Chaser she'd seen, apart from her Aunt Ginny. She told me this as she helped me put my trunk up on the rack, and I thanked her, curling up next to Lily with my copy of Advanced Defensive Spells. I had bought it with my birthday money, and I was currently reading about Patronus'.

_A corporeal Patronus is the hardest to produce, as it requires an extreme amount of concentration on the conjurer's behalf._

"James, Freddy, get out of here you prats!" yelled Lily, and everyone in the compartment murmured in agreement. I stayed focused on my book, not glancing up at all.

_However, a beginner may produce a mist-like Patronus that has no form and is weaker than a corporeal one. It may prove useful against beings such as dementors, repelling them easily and effectively._

"We'll leave," said James, and everyone exhaled in relief. "If you can make us!" Lily muttered curses.

_In order to produce a Patronus, you must concentrate on a happy memory, and then say the incantation, Expecto Patronum. This will, if your memory is happy enough, produce a Patronus, whether it is corporeal or not._

I looked up for a moment, and everyone seemed shocked. Concentrating on the moment I was sorted into Hufflepuff, I swished my wand, whispering, _Expecto Patronum._ A mist swirled around the room once before dissipating.

The entire compartment stared at me, as I sat down and returned to my book as if nothing had happened. Lily beamed at me, and Rose whispered her congratulations. "You got a Patronus that was almost corporeal first try!"

My eyes were violet when I looked up at James. He just winked at me and left the compartment, Freddy at his heels.

James' POV

She produced a Patronus! Granted, not a corporeal one, but a Patronus before she'd even started third year was not to be sneezed at!

Freddy piped up from behind me. "James, man, you've got it _bad!"_ I glared at him.

Ella's POV

"You like James, don't you!" Rose squealed.

"NO!" I told them all, and Al and Scor just nodded, while Alicia, Margie, Rose and Lily raised their eyebrows. "Okay, fine, _maybe._" They grinned at me, and I hurriedly continued. "But he's still an arrogant prat!"

Lily nodded, still smiling. "So, who do you think will win the Quidditch Cup? I bet Hufflepuff."

Rose agreed. "Yeah, but only if El decides to try out!"

I shook my head. "That won't be enough! We need a decent Seeker to be in with a chance!"

Lily put up her hand. "I'm a decent Seeker! And I want to be in Hufflepuff!"

I smiled at her. "Well, we can but hope!" I winked.

* * *

"Lily Luna Potter!" Longbottom called. The hall fell silent. I could tell everyone was excited to see the last Potter sorted.

Lily walked up to the hat proudly, and put it on her head. A minute passed. Then two. Then – "HUFFLEPUFF"

I stood up and cheered happily. Lils tripped down the steps and sat down next to me, Alicia, Margie and a first year called Megan Macmillan. I hugged her close. "Lils I'm so glad you're in this house!"

Lily grinned. "It's a dream come true!"

* * *

3 YEARS LATER! (Ella's 6th year)

"…and with that, off you go!" professor McGonagall told us, and we hurried off.

"First years! This way please!" I called out. Yes, I was a prefect, and proud. I'd swapped jobs with Lexis Reed from 5th year because she had to take her fellow 5th year prefect John Davies to the hospital wing (don't ask). "Follow Miss Potter and I! Stay close and do not run off! I will only explain this once!"

I led the first years into the entrance hall with Lils at my tail. At my request Lily had been made prefect a year early, because she was an excellent student and much more mature than many sixth years were. Also, Professor Sprout loved her.

As we made to go down to the kitchens, I noticed James coming up the steps. Lily sighed heavily, and I simply raised an eyebrow.

"Been in the kitchens, Potter?" I asked him. He flushed just slightly and smirked.

"Why yes indeed, House. I have been visiting the House-elves, making sure they weren't lonely."

"Oh for heaven's _sake,_ Jamie, just go to your common room quickly!" snapped Lily, losing patience. I shot her a reproachful look. "Oh, sorry, Ella."

James left, and Lily glanced at her map to see if he had gone. I called out the names I saw on the Marauder's map and everyone was present. I called out in a clear voice; "The entrance to the common room is concealed in a stack of large barrels in a nook on the right hand side of this corridor. Tap the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row in the rhythm of 'Hel-ga Hu-ffle-puff. But be warned, if you tap the wrong barrel, or the wrong rhythm, you will be doused in vinegar." I smirked at the disgusted faces of the 'ickle firsties' as Peeves liked to call them. "Yes, not nice. So be patient when coming in. that is, after all, one of the most common traits in a Hufflepuff!" I gave Lily a pointed look.

We crawled through into the common room, and I directed my charges to their respective dormitories before heading up to the sixth year dorms with Lily. Because there were only two 4th year girls in Hufflepuff, Megan and Lils joined us in our dorms.

Everyone except Lily's fellow 4th year Megan Macmillan was asleep. Macmillan was unpacking a few things, and she barely glanced up as we came in.

I collapsed on my comfortable bed, running my fingers over the soft wool of the patchwork quilts. _Ahh, bliss._

I stared out the window, watching the long grasses wave hypnotically until slumber overcame me.


	5. Chapter 5

I jumped up and down on the spot, fighting to keep warm. Though I had been practising for years, this was the first time I would try for the team, along with Lils and Alicia.

"CHASERS, GRAB YOUR BROOMS!" The Hufflepuff captain, Martin Spinnet, yelled half-heartedly. We mounted and kicked off, and Spinnet headed off to the goalposts.

"EVERYONE GETS 5 GOES TRYING TO PUT THIS QUAFFLE THROUGH THE HOOPS! BUT BE WARNED," He added with a wink at Alicia, "I won't go easy on you."

Ali rolled her eyes and we hung back, watching the other would-be Chasers. To put it bluntly, most were awful. There were one or two that got in three goals out of five, but Spinnet didn't look happy.

"All right, now you Potter," he told Lily. She grinned, grabbing the Quaffle and throwing it effortlessly. Miss. I shouted encouragement, and Martin sneered. That was all it took.

Lily suddenly got a very different look in her eye. I recognised it from my countless stays at the Potter's house the past few summers. Needless to say, Spinnet wasn't sneering for long. The next four goals were scored in quick succession, and Martin seemed pleased.

"OKAY, LONGBOTTOM, YOU'RE NEXT!" Spinnet cried, and I feared for him. Nobody and I mean _nobody,_ called Alicia by her surname and didn't get some sort of injury. Sure enough, five goals were scored, and Alicia gave a smug smirk and landed smoothly.

"HOUSE, YOUR TURN." Spinnet looked less than excited. He didn't know much about me, just that I was a sixth year, and a prefect. And that I had been a Hat stall (somebody who had the sorting hat on for more than 3 minutes) when I arrived.

This somewhat irked me. I wasn't well known, and that was always something that bothered me. There was nothing I hated more than anonymity. I got on my broom with one goal. To get on that broom and be sure to make certain that Martin Spinnet knew exactly who I was.

Kicking off the ground smoothly, I grasped the Quaffle firmly, heading straight towards the goal. Spinnet sat on his broom smugly, assuming that I was too stupid to notice that he favoured the right hoop. I took an educated guess that this was because most Chasers favoured the right hand. But, already a freak enough with the multi-coloured eyes and sometimes changing hair, I had to go and be ambidextrous, though I (bizarrely) favoured my left hand.

I threw the Quaffle accurately, hearing the satisfying clang that meant I had got my first goal through. I became more at home on my broom, feinting and weaving. 3 more goals were scored without me breaking a sweat, and Spinnet looked annoyed.

"Perks, Zeller, get over here!" he called to the two beaters, who flew over eagerly. Ewan Perks, who was in my year, eyed me closely. I shifted uncomfortably, but soon put on my game face as Spinnet turned to them both.

"You know Ella House, right?" Tulip Zeller shook her head, but Perks nodded.

"She got straight 'O's in her owls, and I overheard Longbottom telling Patil that she got the highest score in the year! Even higher than the Ravenclaws."

Spinnet raised an eyebrow. "Hmm. Figures. Well, you guys pelt bludgers at her, and we'll see how she does." He lowered his voice. "This could be our big break, guys. We could even win the Cup!" the beaters looked excited and hurried to set the bludgers loose.

I grabbed the last Quaffle and rose higher into the air. The Beaters had powerful aim, but on some higher level I was aware of where the bludgers were at all times. I weaved and ducked, performing a Sloth-Gripped-Roll and carrying on like nothing had happened. Finally I got to the Goal Hoops, and it was almost reluctantly that I scored and headed to the ground.

Spinnet drew air to bellow. "CHASERS ARE; ALICIA LONGBOTTOM, LILY POTTER, AND ELLA HOUSE! ALL OTHER POSITIONS REMAIN THE SAME."

We high fived each other then went to change

* * *

Lily and I were doing rounds when we heard passionate noises coming from the broom cupboard nearest to us. We grinned at each other and threw open the door to reveal none other than James Potter, snogging our dorm-mate Liz Terry.

They broke apart, and my eyes went icy grey. Ten points from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Terry, back to the common room before I double it. Potter, it seems your sister would like a word with you."

Liz nodded and scampered down the corridor. James eyed us warily. "Saw you at your try-outs, House. You were good, both of you."

I narrowed my eyes. "Save it for someone who cares, Potter." And I stepped back and let him face the fury of Lily. Usually I would feel bad, but there was something about this particular snog session that had me riled up.

Lils slapped him, hard. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE?" she shrieked. "I SHARE A _DORM_ WITH HER! WHEN YOU DUMP HER," James opened his mouth to protest, "AND _DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT WILL LAST, BECAUSE IT WON'T, _I WILL BE THE ONE FACING AN ANGRY GIRL FOR THE NEXT YEAR. And I will not defend you, James. Not this time. You've gone too far." She left the room, but not before a sob escaped.

I eyed him distastefully, and I knew he was scared of me. My hair turned smouldering red to match my eyes, and he tried to reason with me. "Ella, don't look at me like -" I cut him off.

"Like you're a pathetic excuse for a human being? Maybe I'll stop when you start to realise that not everything revolves around you, James. You just made your sister, _our _sister cry, and you cannot defend that. Another five points from Gryffindor for sheer selfishness and stupidity."

* * *

I ran back to the common room, running to the dorm and jumping onto my bed. Margie looked at me worriedly. "Are you Okay?"

I stared blankly at the closest friend I had, apart from Lily, Al and Rose. Ah, that reminded me, I had to go catch up with them, explain Lily's sadness and my jealousy – wait _jealousy? _ I didn't, did I? I couldn't fancy James Potter!

"I'm sorry, what? Oh, no, I'm not ok Margie. I just figured it out. I fancy James. Lil's older brother!" I shook my head, burying my face in my hands. "Marge, what am I going to do?" I wailed.

Margie, being the kind and sensible Hufflepuff she was, regarded me steadily. "First of all, explain to Lils what's wrong. Then, well, we'll talk to Rosie and Albus and figure something out." I hugged her gratefully.

"Thanks, Margie, you're the best."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N; Just to remind you, I only own the characters that I have made up. This includes Alicia, Margie, Diana Roadworthy and Elizabeth Terry (chapter 2) Megan Macmillan and amy other OCs.**

"You _what?" _Lily shrieked. I cringed.

"Urm…well…I just figured out that Ifancyyourbrother." I said quickly.

"Yeah, I heard that, but which one?

"James." I muttered sullenly.

"But you said he was an arrogant prat!" Lily protested.

"_I can't help it, Lily!_" I hissed angrily. Lily looked sheepish.

"Sorry."

"It's okay; I'll stay here for a bit. See you at dinner!" I said in a _really_ fake cheery voice.

"Well… if you're sure… bye then! Don't forget we're meeting at Gryffindor table tonight!" Lily called over her shoulder, and I collapsed beside a tapestry of Uric the oddball's Augureys. Their dreary song seemed appropriate for my mood.

"Well hello there, House." Singe Zabini stepped out of the shadows, and I stood, uncomfortable in his presence.

"W-what do you want, Zabini?" I asked nervously. He stepped closer, and I backed up until I hit the wall.

"Go out with me, House. I need a challenge." He insisted, pressing uncomfortably close. I had to concentrate on not dry heaving.

"No, Zabini! Get off me you Basilisk!" I snarled.

Zabini smirked. "Don't think I will," he told me. "I think I want to have a little fun, first." I stared in horror as he pushed ever closer and attempted to lift my skirt.

Ah, hell, I knew what he was trying to do. I was in way over my head, I needed help! Concentrating on the sensation of flying, and James coming up afterwards to congratulate me, I flicked my wand. Nothing. I concentrated harder, focusing on James, his smile, his messy hair. I flicked my wand again, and a silver badger burst out of it. I told it what I wanted it to say mentally, and it gambolled off to the great hall.

My wand flew out of my hand and into Zabini's.

"Naughty girl. Tsk tsk, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way then." He flicked his wand, and my arms twisted awkwardly as my hands were tied behind me. I drew breath to scream, and I was silenced with another twitch of his wand. I was a prisoner.

Zabini lifted me bodily and carried me behind a statue. He began to kiss me, and I remained motionless. His tongue tried to enter my mouth, but I kept it firmly shut. No way. He growled in frustration and punched me in the stomach, hard. I opened my mouth to gasp in pain and Zabini shoved his tongue into my mouth. I tried to struggle, and he scratched me with unnaturally long nails. He started to lift my skirts, and my eyes widened. I hoped to god my friends would come in time.

James's POV

We were eating dinner, and I noticed that Al and Rosie had some friends from Hufflepuff sat with them. But Ella wasn't with them, and they seemed to be worried. I leant in further to catch their conversation.

"She was coming…"

"…go check?" Margie suggested, but Rose shook her head.

"No, not yet. But if she's not here by-" she was cut off as a glowing silver badger ambled up to their group. It opened its mouth and spoke in a voice that was painfully familiar.

"Alicia, Lily, Margie – Al and Rosie if you're there – help! I'm in over my head, and I'm scared, guys. Follow my Patronus, and it'll lead you to me!" the badger turned and gambolled out of the great hall, the sixth years and Lily at its heels. I slipped my invisibility cloak over me and followed, vowing only to interfere if absolutely necessary.

The Patronus stopped at a statue and I peered behind it, cautiously. I felt slightly ill at the sight.

Zabini obviously hadn't got very far, only lifted her skirt. But he had his tongue in her mouth, and her eyes were wide with terror. I was about to make a noise to alert Al, but Zabini did it for me. He pushed Ella up against the statue, and there was a sickening crack. Ella's mouth opened in a silent scream of pain, and I withdrew hastily as Al charged over.

He levitated the statue away, and all the girls stared in horror. Then – "_Relashio!" _Zabini was thrown off a crying Ella.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Rose added, and two wands flew into Lily's waiting hands. Wait, _two?_ That git had stolen Ella's wand, too!

Al smiled coldly. "_Tarantallegra!"_

"_Furnunculus!" _

"_Densaugeo!"_

It seemed that the Gryffindors were dealing with the attacker, while the Hufflepuffs were trying to calm Ella down. Alicia had lifted the silencing charm and was gently hugging Ella, whispering soothing words in her hear. Lily had her wand pointed steadily at the ropes that tied her hands together, "_Diffindo!"_

Margie had cast a numbing charm on Ella's arm, and was slowly bringing it to her front. It was bent at an awkward angle, and obviously broken.

"My… my wand." Ella croaked, and Lily handed it to her. She pointed it at her right arm and muttered, "_Episkey!"_ it seemed to click back into place, and she relaxed.

As I stole away, I heard Ella ask her friends, "Do you know what this is?" and her friends' chorus, "Motivation."

o0

I slipped into the great hall and up to Neville's chair. I whispered in his ear, "Did my dad ever show you his invisibility cloak?" Neville grinned faintly and nodded. "Good. Now if you go down to the tapestry of Uric the oddball and his room of Augureys, you'll find Rosie and Al trying to murder a Slytherin, and your daughter with Lils and Margie Acres comforting Ella House after a rather stressful ordeal. I thought you might want to stop the Gryffindors before they actually kill Zabini." Neville looked stricken and re-laid this information to McGonagall, who swept from the room and motioned us to follow.

The moment I got out of the room, I pulled off the cloak and started laughing. McGonagall looked less than pleased.

"Mr Potter, can I ask why you are laughing?"

"He's… seventh year… and Al and Rosie… obliterated him! One curse and he was done!" I cackled to myself as we got to the tapestry.

Al and Rose looked up guiltily from where they were still hexing Zabini, saw the look on Neville's face and froze. He strode over to them, and McGonagall crept over to where Ella was sat with her friends. Lily was fussing with her face, and Ella was trying to push her off as she talked animatedly to Alicia and Margie, who looked fascinated, yet slightly repulsed.

"And he was just like, 'We'll do this the hard way,' and when I wouldn't let him stick his tongue down my throat he punched me!" she sounded indignant, and lifted her shirt slightly to observe the damage. A nasty purple bruise marred her pale skin, and she winced.

"Well, at least you fixed your arm," Lily chirped, still fussing with the scratches on Ella's face. "El, you gonna do something about these scratches?"

"What? Oh, yeah." She drew her wand along her scratches, and they sealed immediately.

McGonagall cleared her throat, and the girls jumped. Ella flushed slightly, and I waved awkwardly.

"… so what, exactly, do you have to say for yourself, Mr Zabini?" Neville sounded ticked off.

"I was just having a… conversation with House, and these sixth years came up and attacked me!" Ella looked like she was going to burst.

"And you two?" Neville turned to Al and Rose.

"Well, Nev – I mean Professor, we were eating dinner and wondering where Ella was, and this badger Patronus came up to us and spoke in Ella's voice. It said she was in way over her head and needed help, and to follow the Patronus back to her. So we did, and we couldn't see anything, until I heard a cracking noise. And we moved the statue, and Zabini -" Rose glared at the Slytherin, "Was sat there, snogging Ella. And you may think that's okay, but -"

"She was literally tied up!" Al butted in. "And he'd silenced her so she couldn't scream, and he'd pushed her so hard that her arm broke! And Ella fixed it, _even though she's in pain, _and she also has a bruise where he punched her." Al was panting heavily

Zabini sneered. "Well, if she's fixed it, you have no proof!" McGonagall discreetly sent off her own Patronus, and moments later, Madam Pomfrey, the ancient matron, appeared.

"Well, Mr Zabini, we can test that. Poppy, if you could test Miss House's arm and find out whether it has recently been broken or not, I'd be most grateful."

Pomfrey nodded, and grabbed Ella's arm. She winced, and I guessed that it was still tender. "Yes, Minerva, it has been broken in the last hour, but was mended very well. Did you do it, dear?" Ella nodded, and Pomfrey looked impressed.

"Come along Zabini, you and I are going to have a little chat." Said McGonagall flatly, and then she was gone. Ella started crying, and Pomfrey grabbed her arm. "Come on, dear. Let's get you a Calming Draught."


End file.
